Then There Were Three
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and her mini me daughter of 3 Grace, go on a road trip before settling on Storybrooke as a pit stop. After meeting the town's Mayor and having to stay the night, the blonde finds herself more and more intrigued by the brunette before realising its not only her daughter who is gradually falling in love with the woman. Unaware that the feelings mutual. A lot of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_Just can't help myself, I had this idea over Xmas and have already wrote up a few chapters! It will probably only be 5 chapters depending on the response!_

 **Chapter 1**

Feeling her eyes being prised open by tiny fingers as a pair of small chubby hands take hold of her cheeks, Emma Swan lets out a hoarse chuckle as she wakes up to meet piercing green eyes much similar to her own.

"Mommy awake?"

Wrapping her arms immediately around the child currently sat on her tummy, the blonde brings her mini me to rest the girl's head against her chest. "I am now bug, what's the matter? You hungry?"

Nodding against her mother the tiny blonde pouts. "Pancakes?"

"You and your pancakes.."

Lifting her head and resting her chin, the girl smiles in hope. "And hot chocolate?"

Seeing her daughter's cheeky stare, Emma shakes her head before pressing a kiss against her mini me's forehead. "Not yet it's too early to have you bouncing about the place. Let's just start with breakfast kiddo"

"Okay!" Rolling off of her mother, the small blonde slides down from the bed and makes a run for the door.

"Grace! Don't run indoors!"

Coming to a halt by her mother's bedroom door, Grace glances over her shoulder with a pursed lip then slowly walks while swinging her arms for dramatic effect and causing the older blonde to laugh. Rising from the bed, Emma follows her daughter both clad in a near matching set of flannel, hers red while Grace's pink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So it's Saturday which means..."

Having started on the pancakes, Emma rests her arms out along the small breakfast counter to meet her daughter sat on her purposely built stool with arms for support. Taking hold of her small hands, the blonde grins at the girl's revelation.

"Road trip!" Squeezing her mother's hands briefly, Grace then releases to give a small excited clap.

"Although bug I don't know if our game will work out..the ending of the alphabet is proving to be tricky..what letter are we up to?" Despite knowing the answer, as a single parent, Emma has constantly tried to help with her daughter's learning in any way possible. As she has to work to provide, the blonde had came up with a game for whenever they had quality time to spend together. They would drive somewhere new starting with whatever letter of the alphabet they were on.

Tapping her chin, the small blonde watches with hungry eyes as her mother served breakfast. "We're on 'S' mommy"

"Hmm...guess we are going to have to use a map..and hopefully go a little further out. Do you remember when we got to 'B'? Didn't get very far.."

Picking up her folk to eat her pancake, Grace begins to giggle. "Yes mommy! But we live in Boston!" Laughing more, the small blonde then chomps on her breakfast.

Watching the small girl in awe, Emma slides onto her stool and joins her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grace, are you ready?!"

Stood by the front door, the blonde waits as her mini me appears with all that Emma could see were her jeans, small black boots and matching black Parker with a fur hood. "Someone's prepared. Please tell me you have put the jumper on I left out for you on your bed?"

Smiling proudly, the girl unzips her coat half way to show a cream coloured roll neck then does it back up again while her mother lifts the ice box full of snacks and drinks, then an emergency bag with some clothes just in case they ever get stranded. "That's my girl. Did you go toilet?"

"Yes mommy. Can Bob come?"

"Of course he can, let's go!"

Grinning, Grace grabs her monkey teddy and follows her mother out to the car. "Do _you_ have a jumper mommy?" The girl questions as Emma straps her in the back. "Your coat is not warm"

Chuckling at the girl mentioning her leather jacket, the blonde kisses her cheek then makes her way into the driver's seat before answering. "Yes baby I have a jumper on and I have my bigger coat in the trunk. Now remember if you see a sign with a name beginning with 'S', let me know"

With a firm nod, Grace holds onto Bob tightly then sets her head against the rest of her car seat while staring out the window.

Driving along what appeared to be a never ending stretch of road, Emma glances through her rear view mirror towards her daughter, surprised that the girl was still awake and wide eyed out the window. Having only needed to stop once so far for a toilet break, the blonde knew that they would need to eat something more filling than the snacks she prepared. "Bug we're going to stop in a bit for a place to eat okay? You must be-"

"There's a sign mommy!" Reaching up to the window pane, Grace presses her hands flat against the cool glass. "Look!"

Tilting her head to look out the far window, Emma frowns. "Storybrooke? Looks like you're right kiddo"

Clenching her fist in achievement, the small blonde grins. "We did it!" Waving her teddy about, Grace looks out the window again as the older blonde drives on through the small town and parking up outside a diner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting the small girl out of the car, Emma takes hold of her hand firmly then gestures towards the diner steps. The small blonde looks up in amazement then turns to her mother. "Hot chocolate _now_?"

Tugging her daughter's hand lightly with a smile, the older blonde nods. "Yes hot chocolate now" pulling the door open and signalling the bell, Emma leads her mini me through by her shoulders then helps her up into a booth that is nearest to the counter. Placing a bag down beside the girl, the blonde watches as Grace searches inside and automatically pulls a colouring book and pencils out. "Do _not_ move okay? I will be watching you the whole time"

Already concentrating on her colouring, the girl nods. "Yes mommy. Bob will watch me too"

Smiling, the blonde walks up to the counter and waits for service while noticing a middle aged woman approach her on the opposite side of the counter. "Hello...welcome to Granny's..what can I get you?"

Scanning the menu quickly on the board above the older woman's head, Emma replies. "Can I get one burger and fries, then one fish fingers and fries, both with peas please"

Scribbling on a pad, Granny nods. "Drinks?"

"Two hot chocolates and a water thanks" the blonde tilts her head back to check on her daughter who is still lost in her book while the older woman walks off to place the order. Hearing the bell on the door go again, Emma turns back to see Granny appear once again, this time speaking to a customer stood beside the blonde.

"Late today, usual?"

"Please. Oh and an early warning, you might want to think about securing the premises as there appears to be a storm on the way. You may stay open if you want to provide hot drinks but I will leave that down to you"

"That's just what we need.." Shaking her head, Granny informs another waitress to begin boarding up then returns to the counter with the drink orders for both Emma and the newly arrived customer. Looking warily at the blonde, the older woman raises an eyebrow. "Have you been in town before? We are a small place and I don't recall ever seeing you"

Shaking her head, the blonde takes her drinks. "No. Road trip although I couldn't help but over hear what you were just talking about"

Glancing across while sipping her coffee, the brunette customer who had spoken to Granny looks curious. "About the storm?"

Meeting eyes, Emma gulps slightly. "Yes. Do you know of anywhere we could stay for the night?"

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette questions. "We?"

"Yes. If it were just me, I'd brave it and drive on but I wouldn't want to take that chance with my daughter.." The blonde replies while gesturing with her head towards the smaller version of herself in the booth.

Following Emma's gaze, both Granny and the woman smile before the older woman speaks up. "Well we do have a bed and breakfast but all vacancies have to be confirmed by the Mayor here.."

Frowning momentarily, the blonde looks back to the brunette speechless realising its her. "Oh.."

Giving a pointed glare towards Granny as she has informed the woman time and time again that she does not need to do that, the brunette waves her hand half heartedly. "As if I am willing to turn a mother and child away to the street during a storm. Granny get a key for..." Looking at Emma, she waits for a response.

"Emma.. Swan.." Smiling, the blonde accepts the woman's welcoming hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Emma Swan..Regina Mills. If you wish to go back to your table, I will insure that a waitress will bring the rest of your order over to you" smiling back, Regina once again looks across to the table where the small blonde is colouring. "She looks just like you"

Smiling more, this time with pride, Emma nods. "Thank you.." Making her way back to the booth, the blonde slides in opposite her daughter then reaches across to stop her colouring and pass her hot chocolate gaining a huge grin from her mini me. Watching intrigued from her stool, the brunette smiles to herself at the scene then turns back to her drink.

 _A/N: cont?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking through to the diner from the back steps, Emma watches as Grace skips ahead and sits in in the same booth as they had sat in yesterday. Reaching the table as Granny appears, the blonde smiles and passes the room key over. "Morning Granny"

The smaller blonde looks between them and frowns, screwing up her nose. "She's not your Granny..mommy.."

Both adults chuckle before the older woman glances down to the girl. "No I'm not but it is what everyone calls me. This is Granny's diner..and I'm Granny"

"Oh..." Grace accepts the answer then fiddles with the band in her hair, holding her braid in place.

"Did you two sleep well?"

Emma sits down and nods. "Yes thank you. Storms don't really bother me but bug here didn't like the wind did you?"

Shaking her head with a pout, the girl looks to the menu. "...pancakes... _apple_ pancakes?"

"Yes. We make all different kind of pancakes here. Would you like some?" Granny asks the small blonde who looks uncertain.

"Okay..and milk please"

"I'll take the same except add a little coffee to my milk please" Emma also speaks up as the older woman takes their order and walks away. Watching as the door opens, the blonde smiles to herself seeing the familiar looking brunette make her way up to the counter for her usual coffee order before work. Seeing the woman scan the diner and land eyes on her, Emma gives a brief smile before looking away embarrassed.

Walking up to the booth while opening her Mac, Regina stops by the table. "Good morning dear. I hope your stay was to your liking"

"It was, thank you for allowing us to stay in your town"

Hearing a small gasp, both women look towards Grace who is staring wide eyed at the brunette. "You own a town?"

"Not so much own dear but I do have a say in a few things" watching a waitress approach, Regina smiles playfully at the girl. "Apple pancakes? My favourite, they are delicious"

Smiling back, Grace attempts to cut a piece off and eats it. "Yes they are yummy!"

Turning back to the girl's mother, the brunette questions. "I take it you will be heading back today?"

"That's the plan. Although I have to admit we would like to see more of this little town so we may be back" Emma replies getting another smile from the woman.

Reaching inside her bag, Regina pulls a card out and places it on the table in front of the blonde. "In that case, if you do decide to come back, just give me a call and I will arrange a room for you and your daughter. Maybe even show you around?"

Tapping on the card as she slides it off the table and to her pocket, the blonde nods. "Yes I would- we would like that..and her name is Grace by the way.."

Waving while eating, the girl then reaches for her glass of milk. The brunette gives a small wave back. "Nice to meet you Grace..I'm Regina"

Finishing her milk, the small blonde smiles with a milk moustache causing Emma to lean over and wipe her face. Suddenly worried, Grace looks around herself. "Mommy where's Bob?"

Frowning, Regina watches as the blonde stands and looks across to help her daughter. Emma bites her lip. "Did you leave him in the room kiddo?"

Covering her mouth while getting teary, the small blonde nods. "You gave key back..I lost Bob.."

Stroking her daughter's hair, the blonde smiles sadly. "It's okay we can get him back"

Wanting to help, the brunette crouches beside the girl's seat. "Who's Bob sweetheart?"

Giving a little hiccup, Grace looks towards Regina. "My monkey teddy.."

"Oh well that's okay, I can go get him for you" rising up again, the brunette looks to Emma who had watched curiously. "I have a skeleton key..which room number did you stay in?"

"..5.." Watching in amazement as the woman walks off towards the back, Emma gets lost in thought while stroking her daughter's hand.

"Mommy!" Immediately perking up, Grace pulls her hand back and slides off her seat seeing Bob clutched between Regina's hands as the woman makes her way back towards the booth. Running over, the small blonde takes the teddy squeezing briefly then places him on her seat. Smiling at the reaction, Regina then goes a little wide eyed as Grace turns back and wraps her arms around her into a hug. "Thank you Regina!"

Sharing a look with Emma, the brunette hesitantly pats the girl's back. "That's quite alright dear.."

Grinning, the small blonde hops back on her seat and secures Bob in place beside her before looking towards her mother. "Mommy can we look around now?"

"Baby we have to get back. You have nursery tomorrow and I have work" the blonde replies seeing her daughter's face drop immediately.

Biting her lip, Grace mumbles sadly. "You always at work..."

Feeling guilty, Emma glances up to Regina also embarrassed by what she is having to hear. "I know..but..I have to so we can have a place to live and for you to go nursery.."

Taking a deep breath awkwardly, Regina gives a sad smile towards the blonde and gestures that she head back to the counter. "I'll see you soon.."

Nodding, Emma gets up and moves to sit beside her daughter before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the girl lifts Bob onto her lap with a sniffle. "Bug..I don't want to be working long hours but I want you to have everything you want because you deserve it. That includes things like birthday and Christmas presents.."

Turning inwards towards her mother, Grace muffles as she buries herself in. "I only want you mommy.."

Stroking her hair, the blonde presses a kiss on the small blonde's crown. "How about this? We go home as planned and tomorrow while I'm at work I will take some time off so that we can come back next weekend? And we can stay Friday to Monday?"

Tilting her head up, the girl gives her mother a small smile and a nod. "Promise?"

"I promise" Emma replies seriously then pecks Grace on the nose. "Now eat up, I think Bob needs a nap so we need to get to the car"

Giggling, the small blonde sits up and shakes her head while reaching for her folk. "Bob doesn't need a nap mommy he's a monkey!"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde mocks offence. "So? You're a bug and you need a nap sometimes!" Kissing her daughter's head again, Emma looks across to the counter. "Finish up and I'll be right back okay? Just going to say bye to Regina"

Eating the last of her pancake, Grace smiles then watches her mother leave the table before starting a conversation with Bob.

Seeing the brunette make her way towards the door, Emma follows on quickly and lightly touches the woman's arm to get her attention then watches as Regina turns to face her with a surprised expression. "Hey..I just wanted to say thank you again for all your help this weekend. Grace and I are going in a second and I also wanted to warn you that..I am a complete soft touch and have promised my daughter that we would be back here next weekend.."

Biting her lip to prevent a chuckle, Regina nods. "That's fine..you know people are welcome in this town. I know what Granny may have said makes it as though we don't accept newcomers but she's just wary because we don't usually get new people and any kind of change sets her off. Myself included..when you have such big responsibility, you tend to get in a routine of things and any small distraction..can make you question things"

"I hear you. My job is very demanding and by the book so..I get it but anyway like I said, thanks..kinda feel privileged now"

Smirking slightly, the brunette responds. "You should dear..and don't forget to give me a call when you arrive back"

Gulping a little at the woman's attitude, Emma shakes her head. "I..I won't...bye.."

"Mommy, I'm ready" tugging on her mother's jacket sleeve, Grace smiles up at her while tucking Bob under her arm. Watching the pair, the small blonde then turns towards the brunette. "Me and Bob will see you next weekend! He wants to come back to see you for saving him"

"I will make sure that there will be a lot for you to do while you're here Grace"

"Okay!" Tugging at Emma's sleeve again, the girl pouts with a whisper. "I need the toilet..."

Having been staring at Regina the whole time, the blonde snaps back into focus and clears her throat nervously, hoping that the other woman didn't notice. "Right..yes..before the drive lets go..Regina we will see you soon" at the brunette's nod and Grace's wave, Emma guides her daughter back through the diner towards the toilet, glancing over her shoulder as she reaches the door.

Watching the pair, the Mayor smiles to herself then gestures for Granny to come over before placing a new order and leaving the diner. Reappearing shortly after, Emma keeps a hold of her daughter's hand as they head towards the exit.

"Miss Swan?!"

Pausing by the door, Emma raises an eyebrow while looking across to Granny. "Yeah?"

Placing a large takeout bag onto the counter with two takeaway cups, the older woman smiles. "Don't forget your food for travelling.."

Frowning, Emma looks down to Grace who shrugs. "We didn't order anything else..."

"I know you didn't.." Smirking slightly, Granny holds up the bag with a shake.

The blonde accepts the bag and drinks with one hand while keeping hold of Grace with the other. "Thanks. See you soon.." Heading outside, Emma walks up to her car and places the items down while helping her daughter into her seat. Taking the bags into the front and slotting the drinks into the holders, the blonde fastens her seatbelt before catching a glimpse of paper on the bag. Lifting the small card, the blonde looks surprised then smiles.

"Whose it from mommy?" The small blonde leans forward between the two front seats to see the card intrigued.

Re-reading the card, Emma bites her lip with a coy smile.

 _'Incase of emergency however, the pancakes are for Grace only and I will find out next weekend Miss Swan if you stole your child's food. Drive safe'_

Tilting her head towards her daughter, the blonde replies. "Regina, baby"

 _A/N: thanks for all your reviews/follows/favs :) more to come!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Driving past the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign, Emma shakes her head in disbelief over the fact that her daughter had to yet stop talking throughout the whole car journey.

Swinging her legs, Grace grins while hugging Bob to her chest. "Mommy will we stay with Granny?"

Driving down Main Street towards the diner, the blonde replies. "I don't know bug, probably as its the only bed and breakfast in this part of town. We can stop there anyway to say hi"

Nodding, the small blonde waits until the car as stopped before trying to unclip her belt herself. Being helped out the car, Grace looks around the empty street. "Ooooh! Mommy there's a fair!" Pointing frantically at the sign post, the girl shuffles on her feet excitedly.

"Well I guess that is our Friday night sorted already!" Smiling down at her daughter, Emma holds her hand out then walks up the steps into Granny's diner.

Looking across from serving and having heard the bell go, Granny smiles on sight of the pair. "You're back"

Grace waves happily while her mother nods. "Couldn't break a promise. Any chance of a room for the weekend?"

"Already sorted. Got you the same room as before, the Mayor made sure I had kept the room free just in case"

"Oh..okay thanks. Do you know where I could find her? I would call but this little madam wants to surprise her" Emma states while running a hand through the girls loose curls.

"At her office in the town hall. Take a left out of here then walk down past the clock tower then it's on the right" Granny replies as she grabs the room key from behind the side door and passes it across the counter.

"Thank you, come on bug lets go" holding her hand out to her daughter again, the blonde smiles down at her mini me as she leads her back outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Placing a report down with a sigh, Regina rubs her forehead as she prepares to look at the next report sent over to her from the Sheriff station before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in..."

Listening to the door opening, the brunette carries on staring at her report. Strolling up to the desk, Grace grins to herself as she manages to lean up and place Bob onto the surface. Glancing up with a raised eyebrow, Regina then spots the girl's face appear beside the monkey with a giggle. "Well well who do we have here?"

"It's me, Grace!"

Watching the small blonde point to herself, the Mayor smiles in adoration. "Hello dear.." Turning her attention towards the door, Regina sees Emma leaning against the frame with her own smile. "Hello to you too.."

"Hey..told you we'd be back, although you already knew that didn't you, which was why you arranged the room with Granny. Thanks" the blonde rambles slightly then gives a coy smile.

"That I did" beginning to tidy away the reports, Regina rises from her seat then makes her way around the desk to meet the pair. "So what are your plans while you are here?"

"We're going to the fair!" The girl jumps at the announcement.

Reaching for her coat, the brunette chuckles. "Oh yes, I forgot that was this weekend.."

Clasping her hands together intrigued, Grace looks up at her with a questioning gaze. "Will you be there?"

Smiling down at the small blonde, Regina reaches across the desk once her coat is on and passes Bob back over to the girl so she doesn't forget. "I may go see what the fuss is all about"

"You should"

Trailing her eyes back towards the older blonde who spoke, the brunette nods slightly with a small smirk. "Maybe I will..but first I need to lock up.."

"We'll meet you there. I need to get unpacked at Granny's first anyway and I made a promise to get a hot chocolate.." Emma explains as her daughter goes and stands beside her licking her lips at the thought.

"Just give me a call when you are there..you have my number Miss Swan.."

"Mommy's name is Emma" Grace blurts out in confusion over why the woman had called her mother by her surname. "And..I'm a baby Swan.."

Sharing a laugh, the older blonde looks amused while Regina walks up to the pair and rubs the girl's shoulder. "More like a little duckling dear because you will become a beautiful Swan like in the story..and..like your mother"

Letting out a giggle unaware of what the comment meant, the small blonde covers her mouth with her hands. Looking shell shocked, Emma takes a nervous breath while taking hold of her daughter's hand again. "Right...lets get you a hot chocolate and we will see Regina in a little while..."

Smirking at the clearly flustered woman, the Mayor nods and waits for them to leave before locking up the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading back from their room having settled in with their belongings, Emma and Grace make their way into the diner and up to the counter for a drink. Lifting her mini me up onto a stool, the blonde sits beside her and keeps a hold of the girl's back as Granny makes her way over. "Can we get two hot chocolates to go please? We are going to go to this fair on the docks and I want this little one to stay warm" pushing the small blonde's beanie hat further down onto her head, Emma smiles as Grace attempts to push her mother's hand away.

"Coming right up. You're lucky to be going to the fair. It nearly didn't happen but when the Mayor gives you less than a week to organise an event that big, you really have no option but to get it right or get sacked" the older woman responds while pouring the hot chocolates into two cups secured with lids.

"Less than a week huh?" Raising an eyebrow at the revelation, Emma bites her lip. "Could I...get a takeout coffee too please.."

Simply nodding, Granny pours a black coffee then passes the three cups over in a carry case. Smiling in thanks, the blonde turns to her daughter insuring that her coat is zipped and scarf wrapped before helping her off the stool. Lifting the cups, Emma then gets pulled excitedly out of the diner. Walking towards the docks, seeing the lights and hearing all the sounds of arcade machines mixed with music and chatter, the blonde glances down towards Grace as they head through the entrance archway. "Hey bug can you get my phone out of my pocket please? One things for certain I am not letting go of your hand tonight unless we are at a stop..especially with water around"

"Yes mommy" reaching inside her mother's leather jacket pocket, the small blonde pulls the phone out. "How are you going to call?"

"I'm not, you are. Press the middle button then the number 6 and it will call Regina"

Eyes lightening up, Grace follows her mother's instructions then holds the phone to her ear.

" _Hello?_ "

"Regina! Are you at the fair? We are here"

" _I am here and I think I know where you are. Look by the candy floss machine"_ Listening closely to hear the older blonde whisper to the girl for support, Regina smiles to herself.

Pouting a little in concentration, the small blonde looks across to the stall and grins before waving frantically. "Mommy she's there!"

Meeting the brunette's eye level, Emma smiles and walks up to the woman as the Mayor puts her phone away. "Hi...got you something.." Holding the drinks tray up, the blonde gestures to the coffee.

Surprised, Regina takes the cup out. "Thank you dear..without sounding ungrateful, why?"

Leaning close to whisper out of reach of little ears, the blonde answers. "I _know_..."

Frowning in confusion, the brunette goes wide eyed watching the woman trail her eyes around them, realising she means the fair. "Oh..well...it's nothing. The town needed something for entertainment anyway"

"If you say so" giving a teasing smile, Emma then reaches for a hot chocolate then checks the temperature before passing it down to Grace. "So baby girl where to first?"

Pursing her lips, the small blonde tilts her head up to Regina. "Do you have the game with horses?"

"I believe I saw something with horses a moment ago shall we have a look?" The brunette replies while making her way in that direction as Grace ends up letting go of her mother's hand and takes hold of the Mayor's. Glancing down briefly, Regina smiles in disbelief then looks to Emma to make sure it is okay with her.

Walking alongside her mini me on the opposite side, the blonde smiles in reassurance then sips on her hot chocolate. Reaching the game, the brunette frowns at the contraption. "What exactly do you do here?"

The small blonde shrugs in response. "Don't know, not been to a fair before"

"Me either.."

Both wary parties turn towards Emma awaiting her input. The blonde places her cup on the side followed by her daughter's then lifts Grace to a stool before gesturing to the stool beside the girl for Regina. "Unless you want me to lift you up?"

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Regina sits down and looks towards the group of red balls.

"Okay the faster your horse runs to get to the finish line depends on how fast you can roll the balls into the hole. You just have to keep going until there's a winner. Wanna try?" Leaning to the side, Emma crosses her arms in a relaxed pose.

"I do mommy!" Clapping, Grace grabs hold of a ball and prepares to roll.

Chuckling, the blonde witnesses the brunette nod in agreement then places a coin into the slot to start the race. Coming behind her daughter, Emma grabs a couple of balls to help her as the girl giggles away at the horses moving. "Mommy I'm winning! Gina hurry!"

Frowning, Regina looks over pausing briefly. "Gina?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde makes her way between the pair. "Yes _Gina_..you're losing" taking hold of the brunette's hand within her own, Emma guides her ball before rolling it.

Inhaling sharply at the contact, Regina swallows hard then moves her hand away to continue the game. Noticing the sudden movement, the blonde bites her lip then moves to carry on helping her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling slowly along the harbour, Grace yawns sleepily while hugging her mother's arm with one hand and clutching a new teddy with the other. "Mommy..I'm tired..."

Stroking her hair, Emma kisses her head. "It's okay bug we're going back now so you can go to bed and Bob can meet his new friend"

Struggling to keep her eyes open, the small blonde smiles prompting the older blonde to lift her up. Resting her head against her mother's shoulder, Grace looks over to the brunette walking alongside them. "Thank you Gina..I had fun...mommy too.."

"Not a problem dear. I'm glad you and your mother had fun. So did I" Regina hesitantly strokes the girl's cheek then comes to a stop when they near Granny's.

Turning around with a now sleeping Grace on her shoulder, Emma blurts out. "Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow? I mean I can only really offer Granny's but..."

"How about I bring you some home cooked food and we just won't tell Granny?" Biting her lip playfully, Regina rings her hands together as she waits for a reply.

"Sure. I would like that..if it's okay with you..I mean it's not just me that has to eat and-"

Resting a hand on the blonde's arm, the brunette smiles. "I know Emma. Besides I really enjoy _both_ your company"

"Then it's a date" eyes widening, Emma lets out a shaky breath. "I mean..I.."

Deciding to be bold, Regina steps forward and leans close before kissing the blonde's cheek lightly followed by a whisper. "It's a _date_.." Stepping back, the Mayor strokes the sleeping girl's head then makes her way back down the path not daring to glance back. "I'll see you at 7.."

Stood frozen to the spot, Emma blinks. "..yeah...7..."

 _A/N: I know I said 5 chapters but I just checked and there is currently 6...oops_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pacing up and down anxiously, Emma ponders over the thought of whether Regina would show or not. Unfortunately for the pair, their planned _date_ didn't even make it to hello as Grace had become ill and so the blonde had to cancel. Despite her concerns over disappointing the brunette, the situation still didn't stop the Mayor asking Emma for another attempt plus a surprise visit in which the woman brought some soup for the poorly girl. Hearing a soft knock against the room door, the blonde pauses before stepping forward and answering, seeing Regina stood on the other side. "Hey..."

Giving a small smile, the brunette clutches a large paper bag against her chest. "Hello Emma"

Moving to the side, the blonde holds onto the door then closes it behind the Mayor before turning to face her.

"Is Grace feeling better? I brought some more soup as well as dinner just incase" Regina explains while placing the boxes on the side cabinet.

"Thanks..and yes she's feeling better, just watching a film in the joined room.." Emma replies while glancing around. "I'm sorry again..about yesterday.."

"Don't worry about it, Grace is your daughter she will always come first dear. I'd be more worried if you didn't cancel and let the child suffer"

The blonde nods then makes her way up to the food containers. "Do you want to go say hi while I serve? Granny kinda found out and gave me some plates and some wine"

"I'd love to" smiling, the brunette makes her way through the open door and approaches the bed. "Hello you"

Peering over from hugging her blanket and Bob, Grace gives a small smile. "Gina you're here again" Letting go of her beloved valuables, the girl scrambles to her knees and crawls over to the edge of the bed before latching her arms quickly around the shocked woman's neck.

Hugging back, the Mayor slowly smiles at the affection and even attempts to rest her chin upon the small blonde's head while holding onto her. "Your mother told me you were feeling better although I brought more soup. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Nodding against her, Grace clings slightly. "We go through now?"

Gulping a little at what the girl is implying, Regina takes a silent breath then lifts the small blonde up into her arms, prompting Grace to wrap her legs around her waist as she buries herself in. Walking back through, the brunette glances over towards Emma who has the table set then quickly makes an excuse as to why she has the woman's daughter in her arms. "She asked to come through.."

The blonde shrugs like its nothing and smiles. "Okay. Bug you want to come eat?"

Lifting her head, Grace nods before kissing Regina's cheek then slides down from the Mayor's grip. "Can I have Regina's soup?"

"Of course you can" Emma lifts her daughter up onto the chair and dishes out the soup into a bowl before wrapping a napkin around the girl's neck. "There you go baby" kissing her head, the blonde then looks across the table to Regina who has sat herself down before moving across and pouring the brunette a glass of wine.

"Thank you" the Mayor smiles at the pair then begins on the meal she has brought for them.

"I love Regina's soup mommy. It makes me better" Grace explains as she slurps slightly on her spoon.

"Thats good baby, I don't like it when your poorly, maybe Regina can give me the recipe for the future"

"No. Only Regina can make it mommy. Not you" the small blonde looks serious as she finishes her bowl.

"Oh dear..I'm sure your mother could make it just as good little one" Regina responds with a small chuckle.

Shaking her head adamantly, Grace leans across the table and briefly hugs the brunette's arm. "No Gina. You're the best"

Emma scoffs playfully and sits back in her chair with a raised eyebrow. "Gee thanks kiddo. Next thing you'll be asking to live here.." Seeing the wide eyed, hopeful look from her daughter, the blonde squints her eyes. "Don't even think about it"

Huffing, the small blonde pushes her empty bowl away and sits back. "Can I go back to bed?" Looking sad, Grace bites her lip.

Quickly placing her wrist against the girl's forehead, the blonde nods while masking her worry. "Yes..of course baby.."

"Can you both take me?" Sniffling a little as she feels poorly again, the small blonde looks between them teary.

Biting her lip feeling awkward and bad as this is suppose to be a date, Emma looks towards Regina who without a word, stands and lifts the girl up without hesitation while concerned herself. Following the pair to the room, the blonde watches as the brunette lays the girl down gently and pulls the covers up to tuck her in. Realising what she has done, the Mayor steps back and glances to Emma for her to continue. Approaching the bed, the blonde strokes her daughter's forehead and kisses her hair. "Call me if you need me okay? Don't worry about the time"

"I know mommy..love you..night Gina" yawning, the small blonde turns onto her side and hugs Bob tightly.

"Goodnight Grace" the brunette smiles a little then backs out the room as Emma follows through. "I'm..I'm sorry..just now..."

"Don't be. I kept feeling like all of this was a disaster but then you surprised me by I don't know? Allowing my daughter in? Not a lot of people want to know once they find out you're a single mom..not friends..anything. Grace really likes you and I can see you..care so I'm not going to discourage it" tiding up the plates while helped by her guest, the blonde makes her way over to the small couch and sits down, topping up Regina's wine glass.

Sitting down beside her curiously, the mayor turns to face inwards and rests her arm across the back of the couch while reaching for her glass with her spare hand. "Can I ask...what happened to Grace's father?"

Biting her lip, Emma takes a deep breath then also faces inwards to meet the woman. "Honestly? It..we wasn't a good idea to begin with. We were friends..close friends and we attempted a relationship but realised that we were better at friends and didn't want our friendship ruined but..of course at that point I found out I was pregnant and so he promised that we would try again for the baby's sake and that we would always come first. He wouldn't let anything get in the way..and of course being a fool that I was..I trusted him and agreed for the baby's sake and partly my own because I was petrified to be alone..anyway...he couldn't keep his promise and found someone else behind my back..I found out that he was leaving and when he did, he...he had an accident. Car. Died on impact..I swore from then on that Grace and I would be fine by ourselves.." Staring off at the memory, the blonde blinks back to Regina and attempts a smile.

Having shifted position during the story, the brunette gently rubs Emma's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry..you shouldn't have gone through that..he was a friend and should have stayed true. Cheating on you..on his family, that was the biggest mistake ever. He didn't deserve you. Either of you..how much does Grace know?"

"Basics..that we were good friends and then he had to go away..to heaven..I kept the whole cheating out of it. At least until she's old enough to understand and when she does question me on it, as much as I know it will probably hurt I won't lie to my daughter" the blonde sniffles slightly while looking embarrassed.

Watching sadly, Regina places her wine glass down then leans across to wipe Emma's cheek. "You're doing a great job"

Nodding to reassure herself with a small lip tremble, the blonde glances down before feeling a pair of arms being engulfed around her. Hugging back in disbelief, Emma clings savouring the moment between them before whispering. "Thank you.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an unexpected ending to the evening, Emma soon finds it to be Monday morning as she begins to pack up their belongings to return home. Getting Grace ready for the car journey, the blonde makes sure she has everything she needs as the girl was still slightly poorly. Pulling the room door open, Emma frowns noticing an envelope sat upon the floor. Lifting it up, she reads her name wrote across the front in pristine handwriting. Ripping it open, the blonde leans against the doorframe as she reads.

 _'Emma,_

 _I don't know if you realise by now but I am not one for goodbyes as I find them upsetting in a ridiculous way. Especially as I know that I will see you both soon. Or at least I hope. I just wanted you to know how much I've enjoyed your company these past few days and that last night was for me, one of the best nights I've had in a long time. Have a safe journey home, I've insured that Granny has made you another travelling hamper along with some soup for Grace when you reach home. Please let me know when you arrive safely then maybe I can persuade you into another 'date' night?_

 _Speak soon,_

 _Regina'_

Grinning in excitement, more so that she hasn't put the woman off even after all that was revealed last night, Emma shoves the letter into her pocket and makes a grab for the bags. "Come on baby girl, Regina left you more soup"

Toddling out the bathroom, Grace puts her coat on and takes hold of Bob before following her mother out with a smile. "I know you say to share mommy but the soups mine"

Laughing, the blonde rolls her eyes before making her way through the diner and collecting the hamper to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having been back home for a few weeks, Emma heads home early from work at the mention of a storm and prepares for an early night with her girl sat beside her to watch a film. Looking towards the window, Grace states nervously. "Mommy I don't like it.."

Wrapping her arms around her mini me, the blonde pulls the blanket up tight as the wind begins to howl and knock outside while a downpour of rain could be heard hammering against the window. Hearing a bang against the door, Emma feels Grace jump beside her and cling tightly. "It's okay baby it's just the wind I promise nothing will hurt you"

The small blonde gives an uncertain nod before letting out a gasp and the noise again. The older blonde frowns and rises from the couch before bundling her mini me in a blanket. "Don't move" walking hesitantly towards the door, Emma gives a nervous breath before pulling it open sharply. Staring wide eyed at the person in front of her, the blonde looks speechless. "...hi.."

Standing at the top of the stairs that meets the front door, Regina gives a small smile while hugging her arms at the harsh wind although clearly already drenched by the rain. Swiping some of her dark, wet hair out of her face, the brunette replies. "Hello..."

 _A/N: Regina is in Boston? What?! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Standing in complete shock, Emma continues to stare wide eyed. "..I...what.." Shaking her head to snap out of her daze, the blonde moves to the side quickly. "Sorry come in you must be freezing"

Stepping inside the apartment, Regina rubs her arms giving a smile towards the small blonde. Glancing over the top of her blanket, Grace lets out a small giggle then squeals as the lights blow out after her mother shuts the door. Darting off the couch, the small blonde barrels straight into the brunette's legs. "I don't like dark! Mommy put light back on!"

Rubbing the girl's back to prevent getting her wet, the Mayor then takes hold of her hand to reassure her it's okay. Managing to make her way to the cabinet by the TV, Emma grabs a torch then holds it alight towards the pair. "I didn't think that was going to happen.."

Attempting to lighten the mood, the brunette smiles. "Me or the storm?"

Smiling back, the blonde walks up to them. "Grace baby go back on the couch so Regina can dry off"

Reluctantly letting go of the woman's hand, Grace heads back to the couch and climbs on before grabbing for her blanket to bury herself in. Gesturing for the brunette to follow, Emma places a hand against Regina's back to guide her through the dark apartment. Reaching the bathroom, the blonde passes over a towel. "I'll find you something to wear and we can dry- actually no we can't because there's no electric.." Chuckling nervously, Emma rubs her forehead. "Well at least lets get you dry.." Leaving the torch on the side, the blonde then finds a few candles in her bedroom before lighting them and finding some clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the corridor back to the living area and kitchen which was now lit up, Regina walks up to the blonde warily while stood in a hoodie and sweatpants with her hair slightly curled from the rain. "Emma.."

Looking across from the stove where she is heating milk for some hot chocolate, Emma turns around briefly. "Hey..better?"

"Yes..I'm sorry for just..bombarding in. That wasn't the plan.."

"Don't worry about it, you wasn't bombarding in Regina, it was a surprise..a nice one.." The blonde grins before turning back to pour the milk into three cups. "What made you decide to come here?"

"I was in Boston on business and then there was the storm and I may have found out that you lived around the corner to where I was working..I knew Grace didn't like storms so..I..I..wanted to check on you..to make sure you were okay.." Biting her lip going coy, the brunette looks away.

"I'm glad you did but you could have also made yourself ill from it..so drink up" passing a cup of hot chocolate over, the blonde smirks.

Standing up onto her knees, Grace peers over the back of the couch towards the kitchen. "Mommy, Gina come sit..the wind is scary"

Carrying the other two drinks through, Emma sits herself beside her daughter while placing the cups on the small table in front. Smiling, the small blonde hugs her mother's arm then peers over to Regina. "Come Gina.." Patting the other side of her, the girl waits patiently. Sitting down next to her, the brunette strokes her cheek. "You know the wind cannot hurt you dear especially while your mommy's here"

"I know and if mommy's not here you are" Grace responds seriously before laying across her mother's lap.

Sharing an understanding look that on the brunette's behalf means she _would_ be there for the girl, the two women then smile as Regina lifts the girl's legs and rests them on her lap while the blonde strokes her mini me's hair. "Better now bug?"

Nodding slightly, the small blonde looks up at her mother. "Is Gina staying?"

"Yes baby.."

Frowning at the quick answer, the brunette questions. "I am? I know I came to check but I was intending to go once-"

"No. You think I'm gonna let you out that door with the weather like this? You're staying" Emma explains while looking deadly serious.

"I guess..I can.." Regina clears her throat feeling slightly amazed at the blonde's demanding behaviour before reaching for her cup again.

Smiling sleepily, Grace rests her head back down and closes her eyes happy that the woman is staying the night. Continuing to stroke her hair, Emma leans down to press a kiss on her head.

"You're amazing with her.." Watching the blonde, the brunette states quietly.

Letting out a deep sigh, the blonde nods a little. "She's all I've got.."

"That's not true" placing her hand over Emma's which is now rested on the girl's head, Regina smiles as she moves in close for warmth while keeping a firm arm across the small blonde's legs.

Looking over, Emma smiles in disbelief. "Do you mean that?..you don't have to say that because you're here tonight.."

"I'm not..like I said before I enjoy your company and I..I..do care for you. More than I thought possible..when I first saw you, I thought, do my mayoral duty and maybe gain a friend at the same time but now..I..like you.. _more_ than a friend should..I'm sorry if it's not what you want to hear but I just-"

Leaning over, the blonde quickly cups the the woman's cheek with her spare hand and kisses her softly. Gasping slightly at the touch, Regina gradually kisses back having been cut off by Emma's lips. Trailing her hand up into the brunette's damp hair, the blonde deepens the kiss as a click could be heard followed by the noise of the TV and the lights blinking back on.

"Mommy?..."

Pulling back from the kiss, the blonde gives a small embarrassed smile towards the brunette before realising the electrics back. "Yes bug?" Looking down to the small blonde who is rubbing her eyes, Emma strokes the girl's hair out of her face.

"Is it time to get up?" Frowning in confusion over the sudden light, Grace sits up slowly until she finds herself on Regina's lap with a small giggle. "Hi Gina.."

"Hello dear.." Smiling, the brunette quickly glances over at the older blonde before turning her attention back to the girl on her lap. "It's still night time, just the lights came back on. Did you want to go to bed?"

Nodding sleepily, the small blonde reaches her arms out to Regina. "Gina take me..night mommy.."

Dropping her mouth open, Emma pouts before nodding towards the woman as permission. "Night kiddo love you"

Lifting the girl up, the brunette holds her close while she heads down the corridor, and into the room at which Grace points at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the living room, Regina hesitantly walks over to the couch and sits herself back down. "She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.."

"Good..listen Regina I'm-"

"Don't apologise..please..I know what you're going to say and I don't wish for you to say it. I'm glad it happened. It just made me wonder why we didn't sooner.." Smiling nervously, the brunette turns herself inwards to face the blonde. "Can I..kiss you?"

Letting out a small giggle, Emma merely nods as Regina moves closer and captures the woman's lips with her own. Kissing back, the blonde wraps her arms around the brunette's back as she slides back against the arm of the couch gaining a small squeal from the woman falling on top. Lifting her head while pulling away from the kiss, the Mayor looks down at the blonde. "As much as I would love to continue this, it would go further and I don't think we are ready for that yet...so..maybe we should call it a night?" Seeing the woman smirk, Regina taps her nose playfully. "In the _platonic_ sense.."

Sighing in mock disappointment, the blonde sits up taking the brunette with her. "Okay if we must...but just so you know there is only a couch spare so do you think you could be adult enough as to keep your hands off of me in a shared bed?"

Hitting her arm, Regina scoffs then stands up. "I am perfectly capable of keeping my hands to myself thank you.." Beginning to turn and walk towards the corridor, the brunette calls out. "Goodnight Miss Swan.."

"Oh I do not think so!" Hastily following the woman into her bedroom, Emma closes the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat at the breakfast table with a coffee each, both women, Emma in her usual jeans and tank top while Regina back in her work clothes, look towards the open corridor at Grace toddling in while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey bug hungry?"

The small blonde simply shakes her head with a pout then makes her way up to the brunette and hugs her sleepily. Raising an eyebrow, the Mayor lifts the girl up onto her lap to hug her properly. "You feel warm dear.." Frowning in concern, Regina covers the small blonde's forehead with her hand.

Walking over, Emma strokes her daughter's hair. "Hey kiddo look at me?"

Tilting her head up slowly, Grace looks teary and worn out before giving a sniffle. "My tummy hurts.."

"I can't take you to nursery like this.." The blonde quickly heads over to the cupboards and produces some medicine then holds out a spoonful to the girl who pulls a face but takes it. Sticking her tongue out slightly at the taste, the small blonde then rests her head back down against Regina's chest.

Biting her lip in thought, the blonde rubs her neck trying to figure out what to do. Feeling a hand take hold of her arm, Emma looks towards the brunette. "Hey what's wrong?"

Confessing guiltily, the blonde sighs. "I..I have a meeting with my boss this morning..I can't really miss it..any other time I wouldn't go in but-"

"I can stay with her?"

"What? No it's okay..I'm sure you have to head back.. _town_ to run and all.."

Shaking her head, the brunette rests her chin against Grace's head. "I want to..if it's okay with you"

Smiling at the picture in front of her, Emma nods. "If you're sure..bug you want Gina to look after you today?"

Nodding, the small blonde clings to the woman. Rising up to her feet with the girl in her arms, Regina smiles reassuringly at the blonde. "Then it's settled..you go to work, we've got it covered" giving a small wink, the brunette makes her way over to the couch and settles the girl down before removing her work jacket.

Dropping her cup in the sink, Emma grabs her jacket and keys then heads over to kiss Grace's head. "See you later bug love you" glancing over to the brunette, the blonde reminds her. "You have my number call if anything..."

"Emma. She will be fine okay? Go"

With a nod, Emma makes her way out of the door giving a final look to the pair now cuddled together on the couch with a blanket and Bob.

 _A/N: told you fluff! Again this was suppose to be longer but maybe I'll just add to the next chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

_Regina/Grace bond session!_

 **Chapter 6**

"Okay how about this one?"

Peering over her shoulder towards the poorly girl sat crossed legged on the couch with her blanket under her arm and Bob on her lap, Regina questions on a cartoon option from the pile of DVDs she had found by the side of the TV.

Squinting her eyes at the picture, Grace nods. "That one Gina"

Slotting the DVD in the TV, the brunette pushes herself up off of the floor and sits beside the small blonde. "I'm going to go make you some soup for lunch while you watch that, is that okay with you?"

Nodding again, Grace gives a small smile. "Yes Gina, me and Bob are hungry"

Smiling back, the Mayor strokes the girl's hair back over her shoulder then makes her way to the kitchen to make some soup. Watching her DVD, the small blonde looks curious before tilting her head back towards the kitchen. "I'm glad you're here Gina. I like you lots. Better than mommy's other friends.."

Looking over from the stove, Regina frowns. "Why is that dear?"

Biting her lip, the girl explains. "They didn't like me..they would always ask when I was going bed or that I should go bed..never talk to me.."

"That's not right at all. Who could not like you? I love talking to you" the Mayor replies while gripping the saucepan to hide her sudden anger at the revelation.

"Mommy said you would" giggling slightly, Grace continues to watch the woman serve up her soup. "Two spoons please! One for Bob!"

Chuckling, the brunette takes two spoons out of the draw then walks around the island carrying a tray. Sitting beside the girl again, Regina slides the tray onto the small table and passes the spoons before lifting the bowl. "I'm going to help you so you don't have to move to the table"

Holding her spoon back out, the small blonde opens her mouth wide waiting for her first spoonful then gulps down the liquid after she eats it. Watching cautiously, the brunette smiles. "Good?"

Nodding happily, the girl leans closer to the woman and holds her head on top of the bowl to prevent any spillages. "Mommy _really_ likes you she does..."

"Oh?" Attempting to hide a smile, Regina clears her throat to help the girl finish the soup.

Eating her last mouthful, Grace explains further. "She asked if I like you and that she likes you but wanted me to be okay"

"And are you okay? With me being a friend?" Resting the bowl down onto the tray, the brunette holds out a damp flannel for the girl to wipe her face.

"I want to be friends with you forever and ever" turning to flop back against the woman, the girl rests her head against Regina's shoulder.

Abandoning the tray for now, the brunette rotates her body around so the small blonde can lay against her then checks her forehead before wrapping her arms around the girl's back. "You want to try and sleep again for a little bit?"

Snuggling in, Grace yawns. "Yes but I want to stay with you"

"I'm not going to say no to that" smiling, Regina kisses the small blonde's head then strokes her hair as she falls asleep. Watching her carefully, the Mayor jumps slightly at the phone ringing. Managing to reach across with one hand and answer, the brunette whispers. "Hello Emma.."

 _"Erm..hi? Why are you whispering?"_

Holding in a chuckle at the blonde's confused tone, the Mayor briefly glances down to the child spread across her. "Because dear your daughter is currently asleep on me"

 _"Oh. Has she been okay? I informed my boss he said I could cut out early so another two hours tops"_

"That's fine and yes. We watched TV she had some soup and now she is sleeping, her temperature has gone down too" trailing her hand up to the girls blonde locks, the brunette strokes softly as to not wake her.

 _"Oh that's good..and you found the stash of ingredients then..I attempted last week but she just complained that it was too watery and nothing like yours"_

"What can I say dear? There's a certain way and that's that."

 _"Hm...yeah okay. I guess I'll just have to keep pestering you when I need more soup"_

"Yes that will work. A four hour drive for soup is exactly what I'll do.."

 _"Maybe..you would for Grace..."_

Forgetting their banter, Regina looks serious. "Yes. I would"

 _"Told you! Anyway I need to go finish up otherwise I won't get out early. Thanks so much for all the help I owe you..I don't know a dinner? Movie? Flowers? Anything"_

Biting her lip to suppress a smirk, the brunette nods to herself. "Yes you do owe me Miss Swan..but what I have in mind is none of the above"

 _"Okay..I..I..need to..go..see you soon"_

"Goodbye dear" Smiling at getting Emma all flustered, Regina puts the phone down then turns to watch TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting up suddenly on the brunette's lap, Grace looks over panicked and teary. "Gina I'm a be sick.."

Eyes widening, Regina scoops the small blonde up quickly but carefully then walks to the bathroom making it to the toilet bowl. Starting to get upset over it all, the girl shakes slightly as she grips onto the woman. Gathering Grace's hair back, the Mayor sits herself on the floor beside the small blonde and rubs her back while holding her securely. "I know it's okay..I promise you're going to be fine..sometimes we just need to get it out of our system to feel better.."

Feeling her legs go wobbly, the small blonde turns to Regina once she's finished and sniffles with a trembling lip. Pulling her into a hug, the brunette runs her hand up and down Grace's back in a soothing manner. "I've got you it's okay..are we finished?" Receiving a small nod, the Mayor stands carefully then takes the girl over to the sink to clean her up.

Clinging onto her tightly, the small blonde whimpers and rests her head against the brunette's shoulder. "When...when..mommy..come home?..."

"She will be back in half an hour sweetheart not long now..lets go settle back with Bob.." Carrying Grace back to the couch, Regina sits down with her and brings Bob and the blanket back over before kissing her head.

"I..like your..hugs..when I don't..feel well.." The girl states while burying herself in.

Letting out a smile, the brunette simply gives her a small squeeze then curls up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering her apartment, Emma immediately smiles upon seeing her daughter fast asleep on the couch. Trailing across to meet the brunette's gaze as the woman stood in the kitchen, the blonde makes her way over and holds a bunch of flowers out. "I know what you said but..it's a _start_.."

Smiling in awe, Regina accepts the flowers and rests them against the draining board. "Thank you Emma they're beautiful.."

Sliding her jacket off, the blonde grins then questions. "So how has my bug been?"

Nodding a little, the brunette replies. "She's okay..was a little sick earlier which I am _truly_ sorry for.."

Noticing the sudden sadness in the woman's eyes, Emma frowns concerned and takes hold of one of her hands. "Hey..why are you sorry?"

"Because she..she had the soup, went to sleep then she woke up saying she was going to be sick..it was the soup it had to be" panicking slightly while looking guilty, Regina takes a deep breath.

"No..no..listen.." Cupping the brunette's cheek, the blonde shakes her head. "Kids get sick Regina. We both know she wasn't herself and like you said, she fell asleep, she probably just overheated and it made her feel worse. None of this is your fault..anyway I'm partly glad at least it's clearing..look at her now, she's asleep so all is okay"

"I know..I just kept thinking what if it was me what if I poisoned her or something?"

Chuckling, Emma leans forward not being able to resist and kisses her forehead. "You could never do that. Besides I trust you"

Letting out a sigh, the Mayor clears her throat. "Thank you.."

Giving a smile, the blonde moves back then makes her way around to the couch before crouching by the arm and stroking her mini me's face. "Hey bug..I'm home now baby.."

Screwing her face at being woken, Grace blinks then smiles sleepily while holding her arms out to hug her mother. "Mommy..."

"Hello kiddo..think you can try some dinner for me?" Lifting the girl up carefully, Emma buries her nose into her daughter's hair while hugging.

"I'll try.." Glancing across waking up more, the small blonde smiles on sight of Regina. "Gina staying?"

Pulling a apologetic face, the brunette shakes her head. "Sorry Grace I need to get home..I wasn't even supposed to stay last night..all my work will be piling up"

Giving an overly exaggerated pout, Grace looks sad. "When will we see you again?"

"Soon. Very soon I promise"

Setting her daughter down, Emma runs a hand through her hair. "Why don't you go pick out some pjs for tonight while I see Regina out?"

Nodding slowly, the small blonde then toddles up to the brunette quickly and gives her a big squeeze. "Thank you Gina. I'm going to miss you"

Smiling sadly, the Mayor kisses her head then rubs her back. "I'll miss you too sweetheart. Watching the girl walk off to her room, Regina turns towards Emma. "I know we haven't had chance to talk about last night but I hope we will"

Stepping up to her, the blonde smiles. "Well I can say all I need to now because I know what I want from this and that's you. I want to be with you.."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, the brunette smiles back. "Oh thank god..I thought it was just me..we will work it out won't we?"

"Definitely" taking hold of both Regina's hands. Emma pulls her close and kisses her softly. "And what Grace said? I'm going to miss you too"

Having kissed back, the Mayor gives a coy smile then pecks the blonde's lips once more. "I will miss you too dear but it won't be for long"

"Promise?"

"I promise and they Miss Swan are the one thing I never go back on"

Walking her to the door, Emma quickly snags in one last kiss then watches from the doorway until Regina gets into her car. Staring up through her windscreen, the brunette chuckles upon seeing both the blonde and her mini me ,now in her arms, waving away at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! :) any ideas welcome on any fluff bits I could add send them my way and I'll see what I can do! Thanks xxxx ps. This was suppose to be chapter 6 but I just kept going! Oh well._

 **Chapter 7**

Hearing a sharp beep on her phone while in the middle of paperwork, Regina stops what she is doing and lifts the device to read the incoming message.

 _'Hey it's me, are you on your lunch break yet by any chance?'_

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette replies back curious as to why Emma has asked.

 **'No dear but I'm not busy, is everything okay?'**

Seeing her phone flash up with the blonde's name, the Mayor answers with a smirk. "Yes?"

 _"You're not busy huh?"_

Picking up on the unbelievable tone, Regina chuckles. "Okay maybe a little but I can always make time when it comes to you or Grace, so why exactly have I got this surprise call?"

 _"Hm...would it be too cheesy if I just said I missed you and wanted to hear your voice?"_

Biting her lip going coy despite Emma not actually being present, the brunette leans back in her mayoral chair. "Completely cheesy but I'll accept it because I miss you too"

 _"Oh I was also wanting to give you a heads up that I will have to call you_ _tonight_ _if you're not out or anything as Grace has been driving me insane and she actually told me not asked but told me that she is going to ring you_ _tonight_ _"_

Smiling in awe, Regina nods to herself. "That is fine by me. She is more that welcome to call me anytime day or night. Speaking of, I am missing her little face..I wouldn't say no to a photo I mean how am I suppose to show people who you are? Aside from Granny that is and she's been telling everyone herself about the sweet blonde that came into her diner"

 _"I can do one better, fancy some company the weekend? I still have work but now there is something worth travelling to Storybrooke for, bug and I can drive up Friday when I finish work and stay_ _until Sunday_ _.."_

"I would never say no to a visit from you Miss Swan..so please do"

 _"Could you ask Granny for our usual room as well? I don't actually have the diner number.."_

Scoffing, the brunette shakes her head. "That is out of the question, you my dear are staying with me. Grace can have the guest room and well I have two guest rooms so it's up to you whether you would feel more comfortable there or..we could re- enact _that_ weekend"

 _"You mean the weekend where you wanted to play big spoon to my little spoon?"_

Sniggering at the blonde's torment, the Mayor sighs dramatically. "I'll set up the guest room"

 _"No! No..I'll be good.."_

Hearing Emma then mumble under her breath about wanting her big spoon, Regina begins to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching in astonishment at how quick her mini me is eating her dinner, Emma grabs her arm quickly. "Baby slow down.." Blinking a little, the blonde then raises an eyebrow. Sure enough she knew her daughter was like her in many aspects, including her love for food but there _was_ a limit.

Dropping her folk, Grace looks embarrassed then grins sheepishly. "Sorry mommy..but I need to call Gina.."

"I know you do but I'm sure she won't mind waiting while you finish your dinner"

Pouting a little, the small blonde lifts her folk again and finishes her dinner while taking her time. "No ice cream until after mommy"

Chuckling, the older blonde shakes her head in disbelief then goes and takes the phone to pass over. Swinging her legs, Grace waits patiently until her mother has dialled then holds the phone eagerly the her ear.

 _"Hello?"_

Grinning over to her mother, the girl replies. "Hi Gina!"

 _"Oh if it isn't my favourite little duckling, hello dear your mother told me this morning you were eager to speak to me. Are you feeling better now?"_

"Yes lots! But I miss you Gina. When you coming back? You promised" the small blonde looks serious as she slumps back in her chair.

 _"I did, didn't I"_

Glancing over to her mother who whispers in her ear, Grace screws her nose up but continues the conversation. "Mommy said to ask about...the weekend?" The girl then smiles proudly at asking even though she forgot the question and paused briefly to ask her mother again.

 _"Oh yes. It would appear I'm busy as I have a special little girl coming to visit me at my home for 2 nights"_

Not getting it Grace looks to her lap and bites her lip which causes Emma to lift her up onto her lap concerned as to what was said as the girl questions sadly. "You don't want to see me no more?"

 _"I beg your pardon? Grace dear, I mean you. You and your mother are coming here Friday and staying_ _until Sunday_ _"_

Gasping in realisation, the small blonde looks to her mother wide eyed then grins. "I am?!"

 _"Yes you are and sweetheart I would never not want to see you. Friends forever and ever right?"_

Giggling, the girl lays against her mother. "Yes Gina. Here's mommy, bye!" Holding the phone out to the older blonde, Grace shuffles off her mother's lap and runs happily to her room.

Watching completely confused, Emma lifts the receiver to her ear. "...okay..what the hell happened there?"

 _"A simple miscommunication dear. I sometimes forget that I am talking to a child..it was a fault on my behalf. What time shall I be expecting you_ _Friday night_ _?"_

Moving herself from the table and over to the couch, the blonde lays back with a sigh. "Erm..I finish at 4 so I'll pack our stuff into the car the night before, I will pick Grace up from nursery then leave straight away so I would say 9 tops, is that okay with you?"

 _"More than okay, I will see you then"_

Biting her lip with a smile, Emma feels herself getting giddy. "See you Friday Regina.." Hanging up the phone, the blonde tilts her head to the corridor seeing her daughter come charging out and pouncing on her.

"Ice cream mommy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up outside the address that Regina had messaged her, Emma looks in shock. "Woah.."

Staring in shock, Grace nods, slowly agreeing while pressing herself against the window in amazement. "It's _big_ mommy.."

"Sure is..come on then bug.." Unlocking her belt, the blonde climbs out of the driver's seat then makes her way around the back door to help her daughter out. Fetching their belongings from the trunk, Emma looks over quickly hearing the door unbolt and open. Smiling upon seeing the brunette standing in her doorway, the blonde then nudges Grace. "Kiddo look over"

Lifting her head to see past the gate, the small blonde grins then makes a run for it up the path giggling before reaching the Mayor and hugging her tightly by her legs. "My Gina!"

Hugging back immediately with a tight squeeze, Regina lifts the girl up into her arms and kisses her head. " _My_ Grace..hello"

Throwing her arms around the woman's neck, the small blonde clings before tilting her head to see her mother walking up the path and points to continue their 'game'. " _Your_ Emma!"

Both laughing as the blonde reaches the porch, the brunette locks eyes with the woman and nods before responding sincerely while staring at Emma in awe. "My Emma" Sharing a smile, the blonde then follows the Mayor into her home as the brunette continues holding Grace until they step inside and she shows them around the house.

Stopping by the bottom of the staircase, Emma pokes her daughter playfully as she is placed down on the floor. "Bug you wanna go get your pjs on, you'll need to go to bed soon. I'll be up in a sec"

Nodding, Grace makes her way upstairs carefully while watched intently by her mother then disappears off into a bedroom. Turning to Regina who gestures to go into the kitchen, the blonde follows then leans against the island with a smile. "Hi..by the way"

Chuckling, the brunette steps closer to her with a smile of her own. "Hello.." Leaning forward, the Mayor cups Emma's face within her hands and kisses her softly before abruptly pulling back.

Having held onto the woman's waist, the blonde raises an eyebrow confused at the sudden break.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have done that..I mean with Grace here..it's..she could walk in I'm so sorry..I just hadn't seen you in a while" Regina glances down looking coy.

Lifting the brunette's chin, Emma rests her forehead gently against the Mayor's with an adoring gaze. "Thank you for keeping her in mind but I want to kiss you and if Grace sees, well, one she would be extremely happy and two, she would have to get used to it eventually..because I'm _not_ going to stop kissing you.." Leaning close again, the blonde presses her lips firmly against Regina's and kisses her deeply.

Melting into the touch, the brunette slides her arms around Emma's neck and pulls them as close as possible before mumbling into it. "I could definitely get used to this..."

Pecking her lips once, the blonde grins. "Good.." Kissing her again, Emma tightens her hold on the woman's waist.

 _A/N: had to extend again...:) next up, something upsets Grace..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Entering the guest room, Emma takes one look at her daughter and starts laughing. Having followed the blonde upstairs to say goodnight to Grace, Regina peers through the door while leaning against its frame, witnessing what Emma was laughing at. Tilting her head to the side, the small blonde looks towards both women with a huge grin on her face while she lays flat out on the huge double bed, arms and legs outstretched into a star. "Mommy this bed is _big!_ "

Calming herself, Emma nods. "It certainly is compared to you bug" stepping inside, the blonde grabs hold of the girl and lifts her up gaining a giggle as her mini me hugs her neck then kisses her cheek.

"Love you mommy"

"Love you too kiddo"

Walking into the room having watched, Regina pulls the covers back for the blonde to settle the girl in. "I know it's probably too big for her..I wasn't well prepared, but I moved the cabinets either side so that she cannot fall out"

Looking over, Emma smiles. "It's fine Regina, she's a big girl I'm sure she could handle a tumble if she did, besides you shouldn't have to alter your house, it's your guest room not her bedroom"

Confessing, the brunette then pulls the covers up over Grace. "Well I've never had any children here before"

"That too.." Leaning down, the blonde kisses her daughter's head as Grace waves while hugging Bob before stepping to the side knowing full well that the girl would want to say goodnight to Regina.

Approaching the bed, the Mayor strokes her hair with a smile. "Goodnight Grace"

Cupping her hand, the small blonde gestures for the brunette to bend down to her then kisses her cheek when she does. "Night my Gina, love you!"

Standing up straight, stunned, the brunette gulps slightly as she glances across to Emma. Clearing her throat upon seeing the blonde just look at her waiting for a reaction, Regina turns back Grace. "..oh..I-"

Letting her bottom lip out a little, the girl blinks while staring at the woman. "You love me too?"

Seeing the small blonde's sad expression, the brunette quickly kneels by the bed and repeats her action of stroking the girl's hair. "Of course I love you sweetheart"

Slowly smiling, Grace leans up and quickly hugs her. "See you tomorrow?"

Holding onto the girl's back tightly, the Mayor kisses her head. "Yes, I will see you tomorrow" releasing her grip, Regina tucks her in again then follows Emma out and back down to the kitchen for a drink.

Sitting on a stool, the blonde raises an eyebrow while keeping her eyes on the brunette who walks over to the fridge and retrieves a bottle of wine. "You okay? You looked pretty..surprised back there"

Pouring them a glass each then returning the bottle back to the fridge, the Mayor nods briefly before taking a gulp of her drink. "Yes..just..I..no ones ever said that to me before..I was caught off guard"

Frowning in concern, Emma reaches across and takes hold of the woman's hand within her own while running her thumb along the brunette's knuckles. "No one? Like ever?"

"My parents did...a _long_ time ago but apart from them, no, no one" Regina shakes her head then sighs before muttering into her glass. "Guess I'm just not a loveable person.."

"That is not true! You have many loveable qualities. You're kind and caring. You always put others before yourself which I find personally amazing. You're trustworthy which is why I trust you with my daughter and then..then there are the little things.."starting to smile, Emma continues. "Like that..cute little smile you let slip when your embarrassed or feeling awkward while also fiddling with that ring on your finger through nerves"

Staring wide eyed, the brunette's eyes gloss over while responding quietly. "You..you've noticed all that?"

Sliding off her stool, the blonde walks around the island and pulls Regina into a hug. "And a whole lot more. I am so grateful that I met you because I'm no longer alone and I have someone in my life who cares and loves my daughter just as much as I do. I cannot wait to see where this goes"

Resting her head down onto Emma's shoulder, the brunette gives a small chuckle as she buries her face into the woman's neck. "Me too. I've never had anyone depend on me or like me for who I am and I am certain that I am never letting this go, letting you or Grace go" lifting her head to meet Emma's eyes, Regina cannot help but smile at the blonde's infectious grin. "We better get to bed dear..I want to make the most of our full day tomorrow"

"Okay" stepping back, the blonde finishes her drink then heads towards the doorway where the brunette waits with her hand held out to Emma which the blonde eagerly accepts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding herself as the big spoon for the night, Emma shuffles closer to the sleeping brunette in her sleep and tightens her grip around the woman's waist from behind. Frowning sleepily as she wakes, the blonde lifts her head at hearing a noise coming from outside. Carefully letting go of Regina as to not wake her, Emma gets up worried for her daughter. Heading out of the bedroom, the blonde makes her way down the corridor then opens the door to the guest room to hear Grace sniffling by the wardrobe. "Baby?"

Biting on her trembling lip, the small blonde looks over while clutching her bag in front of herself with one hand still inside. "I..I didn't mean to..I..I will fix the bed..."

Confused, Emma quickly walks up to her daughter and crouches to her level. "Bug why do you need to fix the bed..I don't think you will have anything in your bag.."

Sniffling as a tear falls which is promptly wiped away by her mother's thumb, Grace takes her hand out of the bag clutching some underwear. Watching, the blonde realises and feels bad for her. "Baby did you have an accident? It's okay.."

Whispering sadly, the small blonde explains. "I didn't know where..the bathroom..and I couldn't hold it"

"Come on let's changed you"

Holding her spare clothes up to her mother, the girl looks panicked. "Regina be mad?..I...wet the bed too.."

Smiling in reassurance, Emma shakes her head as she leads her daughter to the bathroom and waits by the door. "No Grace, Regina will not be mad"

"Why will I not be mad?" Yawning, having woken to an empty bed, Regina questions sleepily as she looks between the pair as she had gone in search of the missing blonde.

Leaning over, the older blonde mutters under her breath. "She had an accident in bed because she couldn't remember where the bathroom was..she thinks you'll be mad" hearing the small blonde begin to sob, Emma goes to head inside but is stopped by a hand on her arm.

The brunette gestures with her head towards the girl and questions the woman. "May I?"

Simply nodding, Emma watches from the doorway as Regina walks inside. Kneeling down by the small blonde, the brunette cups her face to get her attention. "Hey..sweetheart I'm not mad, accidents happen so please don't be sad there is nothing to be sorry for..now unfortunately I don't have anymore bedding which means on the down side..you're going to have to share with your mother and I"

Catching the Mayor's sneaky smile as Regina taps her nose gently, Grace bites her lip with a coy expression and nods while allowing the woman to help change her nightwear then receives a hug and a kiss to the forehead. Taking hold of the girl's hand, the brunette leads Grace out towards her own room where she is sharing with Emma then helps her up onto the bed. Following in the room behind them, the older blonde sits on her side of the bed and strokes her daughter's cheek. "Okay now bug?"

Nodding, Grace lays herself down as the two women join her either side. Without hesitation, the small blonde manoeuvres around to face Regina and buries herself into the woman who without a second thought, wraps her arms around the girl, smiling towards Emma who reaches for the brunette's stray hand that is settled behind her daughter's back.

 _A/N: poor Grace but again fluff. Who thinks they should just be a family already?! :p maybe Regina should_ _try and persuade them to live there?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Turning inwards as she begins to wake, Emma blinks slowly then lets out a small smile as she watches the two sleeping beside her. While Regina was rested on her back, Grace had found a way in the night to lay down on top of the woman with her head tucked under the brunette's chin as the older woman had wrapped her arms securely around the girl. Deciding to leave them be, the blonde carefully slides herself out of the covers and rises from the bed before making her way quietly out of the room to go and make a start on breakfast.

Half an hour later, Regina inhales deeply as she wakes then clears her throat before looking down to find blonde hair tickling her chin. Smiling at the memory of what had happened, the brunette gives Grace a gentle squeeze prompting the small blonde to stir and lift her head while revealing a screwed up nose at the light. "Good morning sweetheart"

Pouting slightly, the girl shakes her head then rests it back down gaining a chuckle from the Mayor. "Someone not ready to get up?"

Muttering quietly, Grace tightens her grip. "No Gina..."

"But I can smell breakfast..." Frowning slightly, Regina purses her lips. "Or at least I hope it's breakfast and that your mother is not burning down my kitchen..."

Giggling at the thought, the small blonde looks up again and kisses the woman's cheek. "Sorry Gina...last night.."

Tapping the girl's nose, the brunette smiles. "Not a problem besides I liked having a snuggle buddy.."

Grinning widely, Grace then rolls off and sits up rubbing her eyes with her fists. Also moving to sit up, Regina pushes her pillow up against the headboard then leans back. "Grace dear, can I ask you a question?"

Simply nodding, the small blonde shuffles back, copying the older woman's actions of leaning against the headboard before glancing up. Taking a deep breath, the brunette begins. "I know that I can talk to you about this as you are a big girl" seeing the girl smile proudly at the praise, the Mayor continues. "You know that your mother and I are friends and...that we like each other..would you like us to be a family?"

Grace frowns slightly trying to understand what is being asked. "Family?"

"Yes as in..you, your mother and I being together..for a very long time"

Biting her lip, the girl questions herself. "Forever and ever?"

Nodding, Regina looks apprehensive as she waits for Grace to actually respond to what was being asked. "Yes"

Falling against the woman, Grace smiles as she hugs her. "I love you Gina..forever and ever"

Taking that as a yes, the brunette wraps her arms around the girl before the pair look up at seeing the door open revealing the blonde carrying a tray of breakfast for them both.

Raising an eyebrow at them, Emma walks over and sets the tray on the side table. "Why do I get the feeling you're keeping something from me?"

"Us dear? No" Regina shakes her head as Grace does the same.

"No mommy" the girl responds with a giggle seeing the brunette give a wink.

"Hm...okay..so what's the plan for today?" Taking a slice of toast, the blonde sits at the edge of the bed.

"Can we go to park?" The small blonde questions while looking between both women before grinning. "Then Granny's!"

"You better get ready then bug!" Emma announces with a smile before watching the girl crawl off to the end of the bed and walk out to go and get changed.

Removing herself from the bed, Regina walks up to the blonde who immediately makes space for the woman to fit in between her legs while taking hold of her waist. Smiling the brunette rests her hands upon the woman's shoulders then leans in close. "Hi.."

Grinning, Emma looks up at her. "Hi.." Leaning up slightly, the blonde kisses the Mayor on the lips as the woman begins to slide her hands up and wrap around Emma's neck. Deepening the kiss, Regina then pulls back at hearing a giggle then turns her head towards the door to see Grace stood covering her mouth at the noise she is making.

"Something funny dear?" Glaring playfully as the small blonde shakes her head while attempting to stop her giggles, the brunette moves out of the older blonde's grip then heads over towards the door before lifting the girl up without warning and kissing both her cheeks before passing her to her mother. "Let her have it.."

Emma chuckles then begins smothering the giggling girl in kisses.

"No mommy!" Wriggling the best she can, Grace reaches out for Regina to help her while laughing hysterically. "Mama help me!"

As the older blonde stops tickling her daughter, she looks at the brunette stood in shock. Eyes widened, the Mayor opens her mouth to speak then changes her mind on what was to be said. "Lets..lets go to the park shall we?"

Screwing her nose up confused, the small blonde pouts to her mother as Regina heads out the room towards the bathroom. "Did I make Gina sad?"

Giving the girl a tight squeeze with a kiss to her head, Emma replies while also concerned for the other woman. "No baby..come on I need to get ready and you need some trousers on monkey"

Nodding, Grace hops off her mother's lap and goes back to her temporary room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling along the pathway within the park, Emma releases her daughter's hand as they reach the playground while glancing across to the silent brunette beside her. "Regina?.."

"Hm?" Briefly looking back and noticing the blonde's sad expression, Regina makes her way over to the bench and sits down.

Sitting beside her, Emma questions. "Are you okay? You've been really quiet since we left the house..well..since Grace said.."

Deciding to be honest, the brunette stares ahead. "No, I'm not. It's one thing being given a nickname but for her to call me..that. When you were downstairs this morning I asked Grace if she was okay with us liking each other and..she was really happy at the prospect of us being a family. I guess...hearing her call me...it made it more real. These past few weeks I have felt as though I was in some dream because it's been amazing, meeting you both and..getting to where we were but now..now I've woken up" taking a breath, Regina gulps down a lump. "We can't be a family...I can't give Grace what she wants and-"

"Why not? Regina please don't say that.." The blonde looking desperate grabs hold of the woman's hand. "I want us to be a family..just us three..I wasn't expecting to fall for you but I have.."

"But we live four hours apart Emma. You have your life in Boston and I have mine here..this has to stop before Grace gets really hurt.."

"I know my daughter and I think it's safe to say it's too late for that. She loves you and hates when we have to go our separate ways..I mean look at her.." Turning towards the swings, Emma's eyes widen as she looks around the empty space feeling a panic begin to rise. "Where's Grace?.." Standing up quickly, the blonde runs up to the swings to check around while Regina also scans around in the distance while calling the sheriff immediately. Running to check all the possible hide outs, the blonde gets teary. "Grace?!"

Both women look to one another lost before heading out of the playground to search the rest of the park.

 _A/N: so I literally came up with this idea as I was writing Regina's speech! Love random ones that come to you! Sorry to leave it there..._

 _P.S. Two new stories coming up. One posting now called, 'A Different Kind of Life. Based on if Emma broke the curse earlier at 18 and her and Regina fall for each other but snow is determined to keep them apart. Another coming soon called, 'What Should Be' based on a SwanQueen version of the results of Pan's curse and Regina sends Emma away to live happy life while pregnant with their baby and surprisingly hook goes to bring the blonde back as Storybrooke is back but no memories. What do you guys think?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry this is short but I think I am going to start rounding it off to an end but this chapter is not the end._

 **Chapter 10**

Meeting the brunette half way as they had covered the whole area of the park, Emma covers her mouth beginning to sob. "..Regina..what am I...she's my little girl..."

Pulling the blonde into a hug, the brunette wants to cry herself but manages to hold it together for the woman in her arms. "We'll find her..we will" hearing her phone go, Regina searches her pocket as the pair pull back. Answering, the brunette hears the Sheriff say three words she was so desperate to hear.

 _"We've found her."_

"Oh thank god.." Switching to speaker, the Mayor sighs in relief giving a smile of reassurance to Emma who looks to the phone eagerly.

 _"She got lost looking for ice cream? The woman who runs the ice cream shop found her wondering outside and called"_

"We're on our way" hanging up, Regina feels the blonde latch onto her hand as they hurry out the park and down Main Street towards the shop.

Rushing inside, the pair see the small blonde perched on the counter with her legs swinging while talking to the Sheriff. On sight, Emma goes over quickly and scoops her up off the surface and into her arms tightly. "Baby what happened?..don't ever wonder off okay?"

Grace hugs back tightly while also reaching for Regina's hand before muttering quietly. "Ice cream makes me happy and Gina was sad..she was leaving..I get ice cream mommy, for Gina"

Feeling terrible, the brunette lets a few tears go as she joins the hug before pressing a kiss to both blonde's heads. "No Grace I'm sorry if..I'm not leaving I'm so sorry"

Biting her lip sadly, the girl then pouts. "You don't want to be my mama.."

"I do! Of course I do..I just got worried because we are all so far away from each other. Sweetheart don't ever think that. I love you as if you were my own" the Mayor explains prompting the small blonde to switch over and latch onto Regina for a hug. Looking over the girls shoulder as Grace clings to her neck, the brunette mouths, _'I'm sorry'_ to Emma who watches them.

Leaning across to swipe a tear away from the Mayor's cheek, the blonde shakes her head then kisses her temple, knowing how bad and guilty the woman feels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning back to the mansion with a tub of ice cream to boot, Regina locks up for the night then follows the two blondes upstairs so they can all change into their pjs before returning downstairs. Stroking the girl's hair, Emma smiles thankfully at having her daughter back. "Bug why don't you help Regina pick a film?"

Nodding, Grace takes hold of the brunette's hand and heads into the living room to choose something for them all to watch. Returning from the kitchen with 3 spoons, Emma settles herself on the couch opposite Regina with the small blonde in the middle then passes the spoons as she opens the tub. Eating some, Regina smiles playfully at the girl and taps her nose with a blob of ice cream. "You're right Grace, ice cream does make you feel better"

Grinning happily, Grace replies before attempting to lick the ice cream off of her nose unsuccessfully. "You're right mama.."

Smiling at the title, the brunette lays back to share an adoring look with Emma before starting to watch the film. As Grace fell asleep half way through, the older blonde chuckles at her daughter nearly face planting the now empty ice cream tub. Lifting the girl up as Regina removes any mess, Emma announces she will be back then heads upstairs to tuck her daughter into bed.

Returning shortly, the blonde makes up for the bigger space and sits beside the brunette who is watching her intrigued. "Emma, I-"

"Don't even think about it" Emma cuts in before turning to face the woman and taking hold of both her hands. "Let's just forget about earlier..I understand your concerns and that you don't want to hurt me or Grace but I promise you, we will make this work..even if it means we move here"

Eyes widening at the revelation, Regina inhales sharply. "What? But Emma-"

"Stop overthinking woman! I want to be with you, we want to be a family so we will and we _are_ going to move here because I love you" the blonde blurts out before going coy at what she said.

"You..you..." As a smile spreads across her face, the brunette releases their hands as she practically pounces and cups the woman's face, kissing her. Falling back into the couch seat, Regina gives Emma a series of pecks then pulls back far enough to speak while glancing down at her. "I love you too"

Grinning, Emma pulls her back down for another heartfelt kiss. A kiss that soon escalated to more as the brunette then leads the blonde upstairs to her room and closes the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the wait but I think you'll be happy :)_

 **Chapter 11**

Moving to bury herself in more, Regina lets out a contented sigh as she begins to stir in Emma's arms. Opening her eyes at the movement, the blonde glances down with a sleepy smile at having the brunette cuddled into her side. Rubbing the woman's arm lightly with her hand, Emma clears her throat. "Hey.."

Peering up, Regina smiles back then covers her mouth from a yawn before resting her head once again against the blonde's shoulder. "Good morning"

Scoffing, Emma tightens her grip on the woman. "If you can call it that, it's like 7am and it's Sunday"

Sniggering, the Mayor rolls her eyes. "And to think you should be a morning person considering you have a small child"

"Well no...and correction, _we_ have a small child"

"I like the sound of that" smiling, Regina leans up to peck the woman's cheek. "Are you going to tell Grace about what is to happen or are you going to wait until it's all finalised?"

"I don't think I can keep this to myself..plus I was thinking that if its okay with you that Grace could stay here at the weekend with you while I drive down and pack up everything.." Emma suggests while running a hand through the brunette's locks.

"That eager are we?"

"Definitely.." raising the Mayor's head by her chin, the blonde grins then kisses her on the lips.

Kissing back, Regina grips onto Emma's waist, shifting as close as she possibly can before hearing the door swing open and a giggle. Pulling back, the brunette untangles herself and looks over with a smile.

Watching, Grace grins widely at the woman while rocking on her feet. "Hi mama"

Raising an eyebrow, the older blonde scoffs playfully. "Oh hi bug, mommy's here too..."

Giving a small carefree wave, the girl then toddles over to Regina's side of the bed and pulls herself up. Sliding down beside the woman, the small blonde shuffles over into the brunette's open arm. Resting her chin against the Mayor's chest, Grace peers over to her mother. "Mommy..."

Using the arm currently wrapped around Regina, Emma stretches further to take her daughter's hand. "Yes Grace?"

Mumbling as she tries to hide herself, the small blonde replies sadly. "Don't want to go home.."

"I know bug but we have to..I need to get some stuff sorted"

"But..but.." Trying to think of a reason, the girl makes an excuse followed by a pout. "Mama be alone..."

Biting her lip to stifle a laugh, the brunette nods along with the statement while staring at Emma playfully. Tapping the woman's nose, the blonde sniggers. "But kiddo it won't be for long.." Beginning to smile, Emma continues. "You know how you and Regina spoke about being a family?"

Nodding eagerly, Grace grins then quotes what she had said. "Forever and ever"

"Well..we will be because we are going to move here and you can see her every day"

"Really?!" The small blonde squeezes tight to the Mayor while the woman strokes her hair and joins the conversation.

"Really sweetheart..you like the room you're staying it don't you?"

"Yes mama"

"Now it's yours..obviously we will have to change the bed and a few things but it's yours" Regina states before kissing the girl's head.

Grace pouts a little at having the double bed taken but soon forgets and hugs tightly. "Can I stay now?"

"Baby you still have nursery this week and I have work which I need to sort before looking for a new one" the blonde reaches out and strokes her daughter's cheek.

Looking sad, the small blonde nods then kisses Regina's cheek before whispering. "Love you mama. Will be here soon"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough the two blonde's found themselves back in Boston, leaving Regina alone in Storybrooke. As the week continued, both women were desperate despite the short time apart to be together. More so for the brunette who had an empty house to come home too after a busy day at the office. As Friday night drew close, the two women were locked into a conversation on the phone as they began to make plans over how Emma was going to move her belongings.

 _"So what exactly have you packed so far?"_ Regina questions as she sat back on her couch with her legs curled underneath her.

Cringing, Emma replies. "Erm...well Grace's stuff is done but-"

 _"Emma..."_ Using her playful warning tone, the brunette then sighs.

"Okay so I may have fallen behind but it's difficult...and boring" the blonde huffs as she dumps an item of clothing into a box on her bed.

 _"Am I going to get the chance to see you tomorrow or not?"_

Beginning to sulk as the woman's demanding tone, Emma bites her lip. "Gina!..."

 _"Miss Swan need I remind you that you are the older blonde and so you may not call me that"_ reaching for her wine, Regina begins to smirk to herself.

Frowning, the blonde sits down on her bed. "What? But she calls you mama now..come on!"

Sniggering, the Mayor then let's out a laugh. _"Okay fair enough. Just make sure you get to be here tomorrow night. What time are you planning on leaving?"_

Rolling her eyes at the woman's tease, Emma responds. "About 11 so we will be there for 3"

 _"Okay. Well I guess I shall leave you to it so you can pack. Make sure you do!"_

"Yeah yeah...see you tomorrow.."

Smiling to herself, Regina clears her throat. _"Emma?"_

Hearing the brunette's serious tone, the blonde straightens up. "Yes?"

 _"I love you"_

Letting out a grin, Emma flops back against her pillow. "Love you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having got up extra early to get a head start on things, Emma makes her way into Grace's room and grabs her pillow. "Bug?..wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Hitting her daughter lightly, the blonde chuckles as the girl could be heard giggling while making a grab for the pillow being thrown on her.

"I'm up mommy!" Sitting up in bed, the small blonde rubs her eyes.

"Good. Sooner we are ready, sooner we are in Storybrooke!"

Clapping, Grace jumps up to her feet, standing on the bed then holds her arms out to her mother who happily accepts, lifting the girl up before attacking her with kisses.

While making sure the small blonde eats some breakfast, Emma stands up looking around at the amount of cardboard boxes that surrounded the apartment. "Might have to do more than one trip..."

Giggling, Grace peers over at the phone ringing then grins. "It's mama!"

Reaching across the kitchen counter, the blonde answers. "Don't trust me to be ready huh?"

Chuckling, Regina answers. _"Of course dear. I just wondered if you were leaving yet?"_

"No, bug's just finishing her breakfast"

 _"Okay good"_

Confused, Emma frowns. "Good?"

Biting her lip, the brunette gives a 'hm'. _"Look out your window..."_

Raising an eyebrow warily, Emma heads towards the window while keeping her phone firmly pressed to her ear. Lifting the curtain, the blonde looks down past the steps and towards a dark car opposite. More specifically a Benz. Regina's Benz. Eyes widening, Emma then glances across to see the brunette stood against the bonnet with a smile. Clicking her phone off quick, the blonde checks on her daughter who is still munching. "Bug finish up okay I'm just out front and the door is staying open"

Simply nodding, Grace continues eating her cereal as Emma exits the apartment and down the steps, meeting the brunette at the bottom before pulling her into a crushing hug. Hugging back, Regina pats Emma's back gently. "It's only been 6 days!"

"So?" Giving the Mayor an extra squeeze, the blonde pulls back then cups the woman's face.

Staring at her, the brunette chuckles. "Seriously Emma?"

"I just don't ever want to forget that face" Emma explains before pecking Regina on the lips earning another chuckle from the woman.

"I missed you too" the brunette states before reaching for the blonde's hand and gesturing upstairs. "I thought if I came down it would be easier otherwise you would have to bring Grace and then come back again for the rest of your belongings, whereas if I'm here, we can take all of your belongings between your bug and my car then we can settle at home nice and early with a takeout and film by Grace's choice"

Looking in awe, Emma kisses her again then tugs gently as they go upstairs. "Thank you, for driving all this way to just drive back again"

"You're worth it dear" smirking, Regina follows the blonde inside and is met by a ear piercing squeal from the smaller blonde who had just finished eating and had placed her bowl in the sink.

"Mama!" Hurrying over, Grace wraps her arms around the Mayor's waist and clings. "You're here!"

"Yes I am sweetheart, ready to move to Storybrooke?" Running a hand through the girl's curls, Regina smiles then places a kiss on Grace's crown.

"Yes! Bob's ready too!"

"Oh of course how could we forget Bob?" Moving back, the brunette passes the monkey from the counter over to the girl then lifts a box up. "You stay inside while we put these boxes in our cars okay?"

"Yes mama" nodding seriously, Grace lifts herself onto the couch that is staying behind and rests back watching the two women come and go, gradually emptying the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through into the living room clad in pjs, Emma sits herself down beside Regina who is also in her pjs and currently saddled with a small blonde curled into her side. Letting out a sigh, the blonde gives an apologetic look. "Sorry about the boxes in the hall..I will make sure that they are all cleared by tomorrow"

"Don't worry about it. There's no rush besides, it's _your_ home now too" smiling, the brunette takes her hand and links their fingers. "Takeout is on its way and Grace here has decided that she would like us to watch Tangled because apparently it's her"

"It is! See!" Lifting up a strand of her curly blonde hair, Grace points.

Laughing, Emma leans across and rubs their noses together. "I guess you're right bug" pulling back, the blonde mutters to Regina. "I'm not sure whether that makes me or you the evil mother..."

Sniggering, the Mayor kisses the blonde's cheek before hearing the door. "That would be dinner.."

"I'll go..you're all settled besides.." Grinning, Emma begins to walk over to the doorway. "I can answer _our_ front door now.."

Laughing at the woman's excitement, Regina rolls her eyes playfully then continues her hug with Grace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A week into living together, the two women finally felt that they could relax. Boxes had been emptied and thrown, Emma found a job and even enrolled Grace into the local nursery which adjoined Storybrooke school for when she is older. Deciding to both take the girl on her first day, the pair stood at the entrance while the small blonde looked anxious on going inside.

Crouching down to the girl's level, Emma takes hold of her hands. "Hey bug you're gona do great I promise. If you need either of us we are just going to be down the street okay?"

Nodding slowly, Grace remains quiet but wraps her arms around her mother's neck to hug her tightly. Watching concerned herself, Regina places a hand on the older blonde's shoulder for her attention before gesturing to the teacher in the distance. Seeing the woman nod, the Mayor makes her way over for a 'talk'. Returning shortly after, the brunette stands beside Emma who has now stood once again while holding the small blonde's hand. "What did you just do?"

Smirking, Regina shrugs innocently. "Nothing..just some friendly advice on what were to happen if anything goes wrong..."Seeing the blonde's eyebrow raise, the brunette purses her lips. "..namely her job.."

"Regina!" Shocked, Emma chuckles in disbelief.

"What? I am making sure that no one hurts our daughter and being Mayor helps that!" The Mayor explains while straightening her coat.

Looking in awe, the blonde simply smiles.

"What now Miss Swan? Why are you giving me that look?" Regina questions feeling awkward at the undivided attention in public.

"You said _our_ daughter..." Smiling more, Emma takes a chance and kisses her cheek.

Smiling herself and breaking her professional act, the brunette glances down to Grace who attempts a smile. "Well dear, It's true.." Holding her hand out towards the girl, Regina waits for Grace to accept before the trio step inside the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I played with the dolls and..and I did drawing..in my bag mama for you and mommy.."

Listening intently to the small excited blonde, Regina beams down at her. "It's a good job that I'm taking you to Granny's then to say thank you sweetheart"

Grinning with a nod, Grace questions. "Hot chocolate please?"

Guiding the small blonde into the establishment, the Mayor leads her up to the counter to order from Granny. "One coffee and one hot chocolate please Granny"

Waving at Grace, the older woman smiles. "Coming right up!"

Keeping hold of the girl's shoulders, Regina looks over towards the Sheriff approaching. "Good afternoon Sheriff, how is the new deputy settling in?"

"Very well Madam Mayor, she certainly knows what she is doing"

"I bet she does" smirking slightly, the brunette turns back to retrieve their drinks before making her way towards a booth in which Grace had ran to. "Oh Sheriff if you could ask the deputy to make sure she is home by 6 that would be great"

"Of course"

Smiling to herself, Regina slides into her seat then looks across at the small blonde. "Are you hungry dear? We can order you a snack before dinner"

Taking the menu, Grace screws up her nose at her attempt to read then sighs. "Mama? Granny still have pancakes?"

"Yes she does. I'll order you one" gaining the attention of a waitress, the Mayor watches the girl in awe as she automatically goes in her bag for her colouring book without so much of a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the front door behind her, Emma strolls through the hall, removing her jacket before making her way towards the kitchen at the smell of dinner. "Deputy Swan calling for duty Madam Mayor at 6pm as requested"

Glancing over from the chopping board, Regina stifles a laugh at the woman's playfulness. Happy to make the brunette smile, the blonde walks around the island and plants a quick kiss on the woman's lips. "Hello you"

"Hello dear, good day?" Continuing to chop up some vegetables, the brunette smiles as Emma makes a point of washing her hands then takes another board out to help her.

"Was okay. Not really eventful. Where's bug? Did she have a good day at nursery?"

"Yes, full of beans when I picked her up and she has something to show you. I took her to Granny's for a treat and now she is playing in the living room with Bob"

"Oh well in that case" placing her knife down followed by Regina's, the blonde turns the brunette to face her by her waist and kisses her.

Happy to oblige, the Mayor wraps her arms around Emma's neck and kisses back with a smile. Ending the kiss with a series of pecks, the Deputy Sheriff grins. "I missed you today. Now that I get to see you every day and have you..I hate when I don't get to see you for a few hours let alone days"

Chuckling, the brunette then hugs into her. "Charmer..."

Kissing the woman's head, Emma then rests her head against Regina's. "God I love you"

"I love you too..now I really need to get back to dinner because a certain madam wants to squeeze in a game before bed. Plus she has that surprise for you"

"Okay" pulling back, the blonde pecks the Mayor's lips again then makes her way out of the kitchen to find Grace while Regina returns to the vegetables.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having completed the majority of dinner and was now waiting on the oven, Regina makes her way towards the living before pausing in the doorway with her arms crossed while watching in awe.

"Bug this is beautiful! Thank you baby" kissing the grinning small blonde's head, Emma lifts the girl up onto her lap on the couch while looking at the picture Grace had drawn for her mother at nursery.

Smiling to herself, the Mayor takes a deep breath, feeling content with her life. She had finally found a family to call her own.

 _A/N: I know some of you love this story but next chapter will be the last as it will be an epilogue! Thanks for all your support!_


	13. Chapter 13

_This is it folks! Thanks for sticking with the story! Hope you like the ending :)_

 **Epilogue**

"Why did we agree to this?" Leaning against the kitchen counter with a sigh, Regina looks towards Emma who dumps the rest of the shopping bags onto the surface.

"Because we are the best mothers in the world?" The blonde replies as both women turn towards the doorway hearing a scruffy of four paws padding along followed by two feet.

"Grace Swan Mills!"

Eyes widening as she comes to halt within the kitchen, the small blonde looks towards her brunette mother while their dog, a chocolate lab called 'big bob' also stops to prick his ears up at the raised voice.

"Please don't run in the house dear.." The Mayor attempts to scold but ends up smiling at the girl's cheeky grin.

Walking up to the kitchen island, Grace pushes herself up onto her toes to peer over at the bags. "Is that for my party?!"

"Yes it is bug. Why don't you take big Bob in the garden for a run while we set up, people will be arriving soon" Emma states while Regina begins to unpack the decorations.

"Okay. Did you get my cake? They need to know I'm 6 today!" The small blonde questions before nodding seriously at her finishing statement.

"Of course we did! How could we forget your cake. Now do as your mother says and I will call you when you can come back in to change" the brunette winks at their not so little girl while moving her precious cake to the fridge to keep fresh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far, the party was a huge success and the best part for Grace was the amount of ice cream Granny had brought with her from the diner to go with her pancakes. This was the small blonde's new favourite food but something that she would argue with, with her mom. Regina would inform the girl how unhealthy it was but Grace always replied with that the pancakes were healthy so to have ice cream too, was okay. At this given time, the girl was currently showing off her new locket which contained a photo of her parents and big Bob. It was a silver heart with a bright green stone in the middle to match her eyes.

"Grace, sweetheart we have one more present for you in the garden" Regina announces while holding her hand out towards the girl. Despite having her friends from school there, Grace was never one to shy away over how much she loved her mom's and happily accepted the woman's offered hand. Being lead to the garden and the back porch, the small blonde gasps on sight of a purple bike with silver handle bars, matching tassels and a silver basket rimmed with purple situated at the front.

"A bike?! For me?!" The small blonde releases her mom's hand then runs over to look at it and attempts to climb on. Walking up beside the girl, Emma guides her on where to hold on and where to put her feet before stepping back.

"Baby we are going to take you to the park tomorrow to try it out okay?" The blonde smiles at how happy their daughter is.

Nodding excitedly, Grace slides off and runs straight for the pair, hugging them both tightly. "I love you both forever and ever!"

Hugging back, the two women share a smile before encouraging their daughter to go back inside and play with her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on a stool while swinging her legs in her royal blue dress, Grace reaches for a leftover cocktail sausage then holds it out flat in her palm for big Bob to take. "Big Bob we are lucky you know? We found a family that wants us. You got me, mom and mommy and even though I had mommy, I got mom now too. I'm gonna tell you a story as you weren't here when it all happened!" Stroking the dogs head as Bob looks up with a small bark, the girl continues. "When mommy and mom fell in love they got married and then mom wanted me to have her name as well so I did, and then you came along so you have our name too. Soon there may be another Swan Mills but I don't want you to worry Bob! Mom promised me forever and ever and now I promise you the same as you're my best friend! That will never change" Hearing another bark, Grace giggles as Bob begins to lick her hand.

Coming up behind her wife, Emma wraps her arms around the woman's waist then rests her chin against Regina's shoulder as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Grace with a smile.

"You know we're the lucky ones.." The brunette breaks the silence while peering over into the blonde's eyes.

"Got that right and who knows maybe soon we will have another addition if all goes to plan" Emma replies before kissing the Mayor's temple.

"Maybe..." Feeling a little sad as they had been trying to have another child through IVF, Regina takes a deep breath before looking back towards their daughter. "Just have to keep trying..."

Biting her lip, noticing her wife's worry, the blonde tightens her grip and rests her head against the brunette's in comfort. "Have you tried another test?"

"Not yet. I brought one but I was scared to..it failed last time Emma, I don't think I could cope with anymore disappointment.."

"I know it's not the same but we can give it one more go and if not I'll carry..I know you want to be the one to carry and I'm sorry but if you really want another child.."

"Yes I do. Anyway enough of that now..." Clearing her throat to compose herself, Regina smiles. "Let's get Grace to bed.."

Nodding, the now Sheriff releases her wife and steps into the kitchen while holding the brunette's hand. "Hey bug time for bed baby"

Sliding off the stool, the small blonde walks over now feeling the events of the day catching up with her and wraps her arms tiredly around her mom's waist. "Can I have a party next year.."

Chuckling, the Mayor kisses the top of Grace's head then runs a hand through her hair. "Maybe..we'll see but right now you need sleep as we are going to the park tomorrow so someone can show off their new purple bike. Big Bob come, you can keep her company" patting her thigh to call the dog over, the brunette pats his head when he comes running over then turns to head out into the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After tucking in a very tired girl with big Bob at the foot of her bed, Regina switches the light then leaves the door ajar as she heads into her bedroom. Entering the room, she pauses by the bed seeing Emma sat on the edge with a box in her hand. Reaching across for the brunette's hand, the blonde smiles slightly. "If you don't do it now, it will just continue to bother you"

Nodding, the Mayor squeezes her wife's hand then takes the box with her free one. "I'll be back in a minute.." Turning towards the bathroom, Regina disappears inside to take the test.

Shaking her leg impatiently, the Sheriff then grips the mattress with a sigh. Biting her lip, she looks across to check the time then stands. Knocking softly on the door, Emma frowns with worry at receiving no answer. Pushing the door open slowly, the blonde immediately looks sad upon seeing her wife sat on the bathroom floor against the tub with tears rolling down her cheeks. Rushing over, Emma slides down beside her and pulls the woman close. "Hey it's okay. We will just find another way I promise we will get another chance.."

Sniffling, the Mayor holds back a sob as she wipes her eyes. "We..we don't..need another chance..."

"What?" Turning to face the brunette, the blonde frowns in confusion.

Letting out a teary smile, Regina holds the test up. "It's..it's positive...I'm pregnant.."

Eyes widening, Emma looks down to the test then back to her wife. "What...oh my god!" Bringing the woman into her arms, the blonde chuckles in amazement. "We're having a baby?"

Nodding against the blonde's shoulder, the Mayor replies. "Yes..Emma we are having a baby.."

Hearing a sudden squeal, the pair, both now teary, turn towards the door to see Grace stood there with small Bob under arm as even though she is 6, she still takes him to bed. "I'm gonna be a big sister?!"

Both laughing at the girl's reaction, Emma holds her arm out for her mini me to join the hug. Hurrying over, Grace hugs into her mother then kisses her mom's cheek. "Love you mom. I will help with everything! But not nappies yuck!"

Stroking her daughter's cheek with a smile, Regina kisses her forehead. "Love you too sweetheart.."

Then...

There...

Were...

 **Four**.


End file.
